dragon alado
by DRAGNELL3000fire
Summary: Cada 243 años la guerra santa surge entre Athena la diosa de la guerra y Hades rey del inframundo libran una batalla que designa el destino de la tierra. Pero que pasa cuando un dragon slayer se ve involucrado, decidirá proteger al mundo y a los que ama o sucumbirá ante el poder de los dioses
1. Chapter 1

**El dragón alado**

* * *

La vida es muy efímera ves pasar los días, meses y años pero lo que nunca veras desaparecer será al mal. Pero mientras el mal exista también lo hará el bien, ambos, son la otra cara de la moneda uno no puede sobrevivir sin el otro. Una lucha interminable que siempre se llevara a cabo entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal para que al final solo una sea la que venza

Fairy tail, el gremio conocido por todo fiore como el más destructivo de todos, pero aun así uno de los más fuertes y unidos. Pero dejando eso de lado vemos como en la entrada de la ciudad va caminando un joven de unos 17 años de edad con el cabello color rosa, ojos color jade vestido con una gabardina azul y unos chores blancos junto con unas sandalias, además de en su cuello portar una bufanda blanca con cuadros. El joven conocido como salamander Natsu Dragnell el dragón slayer de fairy tail.

Caminaba por las calles de magnolia justo después de volver de una misión encomendada por el maestro la cual trataba acerca de vencer unas bestias que molestaban a un pequeño poblado. Pero al momento de enfrentarlas descubrió que eran unas debiluchas, encargándose de las bestias con gran facilidad. Se dirigía de vuelta al gremio contento puesto que fue una misión fácil y con una gran paga

Aaaaahhhhh que bien termine a tiempo y no tuve que ir en un transporte- soltó una carcajada cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- lo único malo fue que fueron muy débiles, estoy muy aburrido quizás debí traer a happy

Suspiro recordando que el felino desde hace unas semanas se había ido a vivir con Wendy con la excusa de que tendría que pasar ahora mucho más tiempo con su novia Charle y es justo por eso que ha estado llendo a misiones solo puesto que el "equipo más fuerte de fairy tail" no lo necesitaba más desde la entrada de nuevos miembros al gremio como lo son Esting y Rogue los dragones gemelos y Yukino la maga celestial. Él fue cada vez más excluido del equipo al igual que ya casi nadie del gremio lo notaba al punto de ignoradlo completamente por los nuevos miembros

Tal vez lucy quiera ir a una misión con migo aunque tal vez valla a ir a una cita con Gray otra vez- suspiro y es cierto ya que hace unas semanas atrás el alquimista del hielo se le declaro a la maga estelar en el gremio y por lo visto ella le gustaba porque acepto lo cual deprimido mucho a natsu puesto que el tenia sentimientos amorosos por la maga haciendo que pareciera mucho más invisible ahora- ni modo tendre que ir solo jeje

Se rio pero de manera muy triste y melancolica

Llego a las puertas del gremio usualmente las abriría de una patada pero dados sus ánimos decidió abrirla como cualquier persono decente aria. Dentro podía observar a todas las personas conversando, comiendo, bebiendo y peleando lo usual en fairy tai pero nadie se dio cuneta de la presencia de natsu a excepción de una

Parece que volviste a realizar la misión muy rapido e Natsu-san- dijo un joven-adulto de unos 20 años con cabello azul y con un tatuaje trivial en el ojo izquierdo ese joven era Jellal Fernández- parece que otra vez estas deprimido deberías poder no lose tratar de buscar otros métodos que solo suspirar y fingir

Hola Jellal, si, lose pero parece que ahora para nadie existo- dirigió su mirada a su antiguo equipo que platicaba muy animadamente mente con los ex miembros de Cervatior para después dirigir su mirada a una mesa en específico donde estaban Gray y Lucy conversando animadamente sosteniéndose de las manos- parece que soy totalmente invisible

Descuida solo se tratan de llevar con otras personas solo será cuestión de tiempo para que vean a su antiguo amigo como uno de los suyos otra vez- puso si mano en su hombro- además dudo que puedan olvidar todo lo bueno que as hecho por ellos

Je parece que ellos si lo han olvidado el Jellal en especial "ella"- su voz tenía un tono triste y melancólico- sabes creo que ya he decidido algo

Te apoyare en lo qu…..- pero no termino de hablar por lo que le provocaron las siguientes palabras

Dejare a fairy tail- dijo de manera firme y decidida – es lo mejor para ellos pero aún más para míra ya qu..-no termino porque en ese momento intervino ciertas personas

¡Jellal ven vamos a una misión clase S¡-exclamo acercándose a ellos Titania y el resto del equipo

Cla… claro Erza pero también puede venir Natsu ¿no?-espero que su respuesta fuera a positiva pero- claro que no, Natsu es tan idiota que te aseguro que no podrá con la misión además de que si no lo llevamos no abra destrucción y nos pagaran mejor- hablo como si nada, sin medir sus palabras o siquiera voltear a ver a Natsu

Mientras que el miraba hacia el piso con los ojos tapados por sus cabellos rosados, apretaba fuertemente sus puños haciendo que se pusieran blancos.

Pe… pero Erza natsu es un gran mago vamos él puede ir hasta te aseguro que la misión será mucho más rápida y fácil- insistió Jellal comenzando a temer por la ira de Natsu- que no es no Jellal él es un inútil que muy apenas sirve de remedio de mago que no puede ni siquiera tolerar un simple transporte además de un tonto e infantil

Lo que dijo Erza y el modo en el que lo dijo lo dejo totalmente helado pues nunca pensó que ella podría llegar a decir algo acerca de un miembro de su gremio especialmente de quien la salvo a su un tiempo

Pe… pero Erza el…-se calló al momento de sentir una mano en su hombro, volteo a ver y vio a natsu con la mirada aun así abajo con su cabello tapando su ojos- no te preocupes Jellal no necesito lastima de ella o de alguien

Después de esas palabras natsu paso a retirarse del gremio sin siquiera dar una mirada atras, para cuando lla se encontraba afuera, comenzar a correr lo mas rapido que sus piernas podían mientras soltaba gruesas lagrimas de su ojos

Mientras con Jella el no sabia responder o decir algo por lo que acababa de observar

No no iré Erza- respondió fría y cortante mente- mm está bien allá tu- dijo para regresar con el equipo y esperar al maestro para marcharse

"Espero no te arrepientas tú y todos de lo que le han hecho todo este tiempo a natsu"-pensaba Jellal mientras se acercaba al a la salida del gremio

Mientras con Lucy y Gray

Y que tal entonces el plan ¿lista para la noche?- pregunto el alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa sosteniendo las manos de su novia- muy feliz la he estado esperando- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa muy tierna y sonrojada

Eso espero después de todo quiero hacer feliz a mi novia-hablo de manera segura y resaltando la palabra novia- claro tengo a un novio perfecto- dijo pero miro usualemente hacia la puerta y vio como justo en ese momento Natsu salia corriendo.

Lucy…..lucy….¡LUCY¡-exclamo Gray asiendo reaccionar a la rubia- ¿a que pasa?, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto muy aturdida

no respondías-le dijo preocupado- perdón es que jure ver a Natsu salir corriendo del gremio- dijo pero ya lo último en un susurro

¿En quién? en el perdedor de Natsu, ja lucy no te preocupes de él es un idiota y un tonto no veo porque preocuparse por alguien asi jeje-se burlaba mientras se recostaba en la silla con una sonrisa burlesca- ¿pero Gray que no él es tu mejor amigo?-pregunto muy confundida

El no es ni nunca será un amigo para mi no a hehco nada por mi ni tampoco por nadie del gremio es mas creo que él es el más inútil de todos- dijo de manera fría y cortante-´creo que tienes razón "espero"- lo último lo pensó

A las afueras del gremio

Iba llegando Wendy junto con Happy y Charle cuando se encontraron con Jellal

Ho… hola Jellal-san- saludo muy cortés mente-hola Wendy oye…..me gustaría hablar contigo a solas-dijo de manera muy seria asiendo preocupar a Wendy

E… e…Esta bien, Happy, Charle podrían adelantarse por favor- pidió de manera tímida- AYE ire a ver si Mira me da un pescado

Tu siempre pensando en pescado pero está bien vamos Happy- dijo Charle para que ella junto con Happy se fueran volando rumbo al gremio

Bien Jellal-san de ¿qué quiere hablar?-pregunto muy tímida- es sobre Natsu- respondió

¿Qué ocurre con Natsu-san?,¿está bien?, ¿ocurrió algo malo?- pregunto, demostrando una cara de preocupación- él no está bien ya lo has visto, no ,parece que nadie lo ve, todos parecen despreciarlo- dijo seriamente Jellal

Si lo he visto pero no quiero decir nada por miedo empeorar las cosas-dijo Wendy triste con lágrimas asomándose de su ojos- yo igual quiero ayudar pero parece que de nada servirá lo único que podemos hacer es apoyar a natsu en lo que podamos y demostrarle que no está solo

Si yo…. Yo quiero poder ayudar a mi oni-san- dijo Wendy mientras lagrimas gruesas rodaban por sus mejillas- ¿tu oni-san?, oohhhh-Jellal solo tenía una gran sonrisa

¿Qué?….no… no es lo que quise decir.. yo… yo… ammmm- estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que cavaba de decir- Wendy respóndeme tu ¿vez a Natsu como tu hermano?

Yo Jellal-san… yo… si… veo a Natsu-san como un hermano el me a ayudado mas que nadie me a dado fortaleza seguridad y me a dado cariño yo lo quiero como mi hermano mayor-respondio muy segura de si misma con una sonrisa pero aun con restos de lagrimas en sus ojos- que feliz me ase escuchar eso Wendy- dijo viendo hacia el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer con una gran sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué está feliz por lo que respondí Jellal-san?-cuestiono viendo como el la volteaba a ver

Él se arrodillo ante ella y con su mano derecha sobo su cabeza y con ternura dijo- eso es porque desde hace mucho tiempo el me abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que yo también lo veo a él como mi hermano menor….

Mientras en una cueva a las afueras de magnolia

Un grupo de sujetos con capucha negra estaban reunidos

Señor el plan se efectuará mañana- dijo uno de los misteriosos hombres- con el podemos hacer que Natsu Dragnell este indefenso y podamos deshacernos de él, no interferirá en los planes de nuestro señor

De pronto de las sombras se acercó una figura de una persona. Pero al momento de acercarse lo suficiente a los demás seres su mano se prendió en fuego morado iluminando solo una parte de la persona pero asiendo distinguible sus facciones. Era un hombre de unos 18 años de cabello color negro, con ojos tono azul pero lo que mas hacia al hombre resaltar y provocar miedo era que portaba puesta una armadura que cubría la mayar parte de su cuerpo ajustándose justamente a el. Una armadura muy delineada, en su cabeza llevaba una tiara que proteja su frente así como gran parte de su cara pero dejando caer mechones de su cabello sobre su cara tapando un poco sus ojos, además de tener un par de alas en su espalda de un gran tamaño lo suficiente mente grandes para levantar su cuerpo.

Espero eso no podemos fallar en la encomienda que nos dejo nuestro señor debemos deshacernos de el antes de que los estúpidos caballeros de Athena lo encuentren- hablo con una voz sería muy ronca- y si fallan yo mismo me are cargo de matarlo e incinerar sus almas así que ¿entendieron escoria?-pegunto de una manera muy amenazante

Si claro no le fallaremos señor-hablaron en al unísono los misteriosos sujetos

Bien-el sujeto con armadura comenzó a salir de la cueva y estando en la entrada volvió a hablar- espero que no fallen y quiero que escuchen bien yo khagajo de Venu la estrella celeste de la violencia les encargo esta importante tarea, asesinar a Natsu Dragnell en nombre de mi señor Hades dios del inframundo y sino prepárense para a las consecuencias-dijo a la vez que extendia sus alas y se alzaba en vuelo en el cielo. Creando una estela de fuego morado una gran velocidad surcando los cielos de Isghal como si una estrella se tratara haciendo que mucha gente viera hacia el cielo pudiendo jurar que la luna comenzaba a ser tapada por otro astro, un eclipse lunar

La guerra santa ha comenzado….

Cada 200 años la guerra santa surge entre Athena la diosa de la guerra y Hades rey del inframundo, libran una batalla que designa el destino de la tierra...

Cuando el mal aparece los guerreros de la esperanza surguen para detener lo, los caballeros de Athena, ellos pelean por proteger la paz y el amor en la tierra, se dice que su puños abren el cielo y estremecen la tierra.

DRAGNELL300fire presenta…

En colaboración de Fairy tail y Saint Seiya:The los canvas

Una nueva era expresada con letras

El dragón alado

* * *

 ** _Continuara…._**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de comenzar ciento mucho la tardanza tuve unos cuantos problemas, principalmente el cambio de casa y me quede sin internet un tiempo (maldad pura) y bueno les agradezco mucho a:

Raul109, Kirito1990, Absol98, , Zeref Slayer 99, Acnologia1984, Joker jojo888, Akuma1785, Gintoki1995, Xgokuma78, Ayanami99, Nighmare.888, Melodiosa, Matias356 y por ser los primeros en apoyar mi historia y esperar la continuación

Bueno comencemos:

Nota: ni Fairy Tail ni The los Canvas, soy único y exclusivamente dueño de la historia

 **Capítulo 2: cosmos**

Ahhh…ahhh…ahhh-su respiración era muy agitada.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que salió así del gremio 20, 30 minutos o una hora, no lo sabía, lo único que él deseaba era correr, correr hasta donde sus piernas les permitieran, no deseaba saber nada de ellos ni del lugar donde supuestamente era su hogar

 _¿Por qué, porque, porque, porque, maldición PORQUE?-_ se preguntó mentalmente sin dejar de correr el dragón Slayer- _no entiendo por qué me hacen esto he hecho todo por ellos he tratado de ser un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y a ellos no les importan ¿Por qu…_ -sintió como sus piernas dejaron de moverse, cayendo en un sonido sordo, todo su cuerpo al piso de tierra y pasto.

Levanto su vista observando que se encontraba en un pequeño lago en medio del espeso bosque de Magnolia, con una pequeña cascada, siendo todo el lugar rodeado de árboles y más arboles-¿Por qué…llegue…aquí?-se pregunto aun con si respiración muy agitada.

Se levanto con esfuerzo, sientiendo como sus piernas temblaban al caminar, se acerco a la orilla del lago, observo su reflejo en el agua, viendo su demacrado aspecto. Su cabello color salmon perfectamente rebelde ahora lleno de hojas y aun mas desorndenado, su rostro lleno de polvo y tierra, sus ojos color esmeralda rojos aun con restos de lágrimas y su ropa toda sucia y estropeada. Sin duda el peor estado en el que había estado, a pesar de haber luchado muchas veces nunca había tenido ese aspecto tan lamentable.

Soy un idiota…-dijo así mismo-como puedo ponerme así…por gente que ni siquiera lo merece-cerro sus puños apretándolos con gran fuerza-crei que eran mi familia…ahora sé que toda la gente miente…solo buscaron mi apoyo y amistad cuando les convenía…malditos hipócritas-comenzaba a expulsar vapor de su cuerpo pero también algo mas comenzaba a emanar de el

Que mal estoy necesito enfriarme un poco-se comenzó a despojar de su ropa quedando únicamente en ropa interior y con su fiel bufanda en el cuello-haa esta fría-se adentró en el lago comenzando a nadar hacia el centro del lago pues allí había una roca lo suficiente mente amplia (como el lugar donde Naruto enfrento así mismo siendo para controlar al kyuubi)

Veamos creo que entrenar me despejara un poco la mente-respiraba de manera lenta y constante sintiendo como su magia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-grito pero nada paso ni siquiera una sola llamarada-¿pero qué?...-abrio sus ojos como platos-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO, RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-repitió una y otra vez el ataque pero nada no ocurrió nada

¿QUE MIERDA PASA?-la desesperación lo comenzó a dominar, se bajó de la roca acercándose a la cascada y sin pensarlo comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe-PUÑO DE HIERRO DRAGON DE FUEGO-lo repitió una y otra vez asta que el cansancio le gano soltando un golpe, ya no teniendo fuerza y la cascada lo empujo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para regresarlo a la orilla del lago

¿Que…que pasa… porque no sale mi magia?…-se pegunto hincado en la orilla apretando sus puños, con ganas de llorar- Igneel…¿Por qué?,¿Por qué cuando más te necesito no estás aquí?-pregunta a la nada

Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la casacada caer, estuvo así, durante varios minutos que parecían horas. Pero, de pronto Natsu, comenzó a levantarse, dándose la vuelta viendo hacia la cascada. Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar- _debo concentrarme, una vez Igneel me dijo que cuando me encontrara desesperado debía mantener la calma, debo relajarme-_ se guía en el mismo punto- _yo tengo el control, yo soy Natsu Dragneel, un dragon Slayer no debo dejarme rendir por algo como la deseperacion-_ sin ser consiente su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una luz azulada, mientras algunas partes del piso comenzaban a ser desprendidas, agrietándolo- _soy fuerte…-_ algunas imágenes comenzaban pasar en su mente, desde que conoció a Igneel, cuando desapareció, la impotencia y soledad que sintió, cuando conoció a Macarov, cuando se hizo miembro de Fairy tail, la primer pelea que tuvo con Gray, cuando Erza le enseño a leer (más bien cuando lo torturo), el día en el que Happy nació, uno de los más felices, el inmenso dolor que sintió cuando Lissana supuestamente había muerto, cuando conoció a Lucy y la llevo al gremio, la primera vez que se enamoró de ella, todas las batallas que ha tenido,Phantom world, contra Gajeel, contra Jellal en la torre del cielo,contra oración seis, contra Cobra, Wendy se unio al gremio, Edoras, su lucha contra Zancrow, con el antiguo maestro del gremio Hades o Puherito, el temor que sintio en Teurojima con la llegada de Acnologia, la batalla contra Esting y Rogue, el día en el que vio morir a la lucy del futuro, su batalla contra Rogue del futuro, reencontrase con Atlas Flame en el pueblo del sol, la batalla contra Jackal, contra Tartaros, la destrucción del gremio, su batalla con Mard Gear, encntrarse de nuevo con su padre y verlo morir ante el…

La hermosa sonrisa de una niña con hermosos ojos color violeta al igual que su cabello vestida con una túnica- _Perseo…_

¡ahhhhhhhh¡-abrió los ojos, los cuales le brillaban como unos luceros azules, corrió hacia la cascada soltando un golpe con su puño rodeado de una estela azulada, creando una enorme explosión destruyendo todo el lugar, reflejando una inmensa luz blanca iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.

Siendo posible que toda la gente de Magonila pudiera verla desde la lejanía

Allí en medio de lo que antes era un bosque no quedaba nada solo una tierra árida- _¿que… fue eso?...¿quién…eras…tu?-_ callo en el suelo viendo hacia las estrellas para después solo ver oscuridad.

Ese cosmos es de….

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Listo para la batalla?

 **Minutos antes:**

Yo…también lo veo como mi hermano menor-le dijo Jellal a Wendy-por eso no quiero que el siga pasando por cosas que no

¿Pero Jella-san como se puede evitar?-pregunto Wendy- no entiendo como la gente del gremio puede ser así con Natsu-san y no me parece justo

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar, pero paso algo que no creía que aria Jella, el, la abrazo y le dijo

Lose… lose pero veras que si Natsu ve que todavía tiene una familia se pondrá mejor-sus palabras parecían cesar el llanto de Wendy, la cual tenía su cabeza en el pecho de él-mejor entramos y hablamos con el maestro el talvez pueda ayudarnos

Si tienes razón-recuperando el ánimo levanto su cabeza aun con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el gremio puesto que la noche comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente.

Pero sin que nadie lo notara en el cielo una extraña figura humanoide se enontraba observando toda la ciudad

Valla, valla, valla asi que esta es la famosa Magnolia, una de las mas fantásticas ciudades del mundo mágico jajaja- solo una risa sicótica- parece que siempre si podre divertirme en la búsqueda de ti sucia sabandija- el extraño ser comenzó a descender mientras que era rodeado por una capa brillo de color morado

Jeje me pregunto cuántas marionetas podre tener-de sus manos salían una especie de hilos apenas visibles- ¡prepárense humanos!, ¡marioneta cosmi!…-no termino, se quedó estático con sus manos cruzadas-valla creo que surgió algo aún más interesante.

Volteo con una enorme sonrisa hacia las montañas y allí un enorme resplandor blanco comenzó a surgir como si de un pequeño incendio se tratara, comenzándose a hacer más, más y más grande.

Te encontré-su sonrisa se ensancho mientras el aura que lo rodeaba se hacia mas brillante.

 **En el gremio**

Wendy y Jella se acercaron a la barra donde se encontraba en pequeño manetrso Macarov Dreyar

Hoo Wendy, Jella ¿Qué pasa?, van a ir juntos a alguna misión-tomo un trago de su tarro de cerveza

No maestro, queremos hablar de algo serio-le dijo Jella de manera autoritaria- mm entiendo y ¿de qué tema hablaríamos?-pregunto con su mejillar rojas debido a tanta cerveza que ha tomado

De Natsu-san-dijo la pequeña Wendy, viendo como el maestro dejaba de lado su papel de borracho para ponerse serio- de Natsu…se trata de ¿Por qué parece que nadie en el gremio recuerda o siquiera consideran a Natsu miembro de la familia?-lo que dijo hizo que tanto Wendy como Jellal abrieran de sobre manera sus ojos

Maestro, ¿usted lo sabia?-pregunto exaltado Jellal- si desde el principio.

Pero si es asi ¿Por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto?-volvio a preguntar- antes que nada ustedes ¿saben lo que es el hechizo "memorándum"?-les pregunto dejando en duda a la pequeña Wendy, pero, haciendo que Jellal se quedar helado por escuchar ese nombre.

Ese hecchizo…claro como no pensé antes en eso-hablo en un susurro apenas audible el cual Wendy fue capas de escuchar a la perfeccion-Jellal-san ¿sabes que clase de hechizo es?-pegunto pero Jellal solo mantenía la mirada baja con los puños cerrados

Wendy ese hechizo es algo que dese hace mucho se conoce como una maleficio o también como una maldición mágica-dijo el pequeño hombre volviendo a darle un sorbo a su tarro-es un hechizo prohibido, pues consta de…-no termino de hablar pues todo el gremio, toda la ciudad comenzó a ser sacudida.

¿Qué es esto?…-exclamo Lucy siendo abrazada por Gray mientras se cubria con una capa de hielo para evitar ser aplasados por pequeños pedasos que caian del teho del gremio.

Que mierda ocurre?!- grito Gray

Nadie espero lo siguiente las gran puertas del gremio fueron derribadas parando a dar hasta el fondo del gran salón llevando consigo gran parte de personas y mesas. Todos voltearon a ver abriendo de una gran manera como una inmensa luz entraba dejando a todos por unos segundos aturdidos hasta que seco dejando ver rastros de ella logrando ver que su punto de origen era en las montañas, mientras una estela purpura se dirigía hacia allí con gran velocidad.

Que fue eso maestro?- pregunto Erza levantándose puesto que ella fue una de las que fue llevada al fondo por las puertas del gremio

No lose hija...no lose- dijo el maestro caminado hacia la entrada viendo como toda la gente de Magnolia salía de sus hogares y comercios para ver que fue esa extraña luz

Maestro y Natsu?-pregunto Mirajane, ocacionando que todas las personas del gremio la vieran con gran intriga- no está, aquí no será que el?…

La gente comenzó a murmurar mientras que Wendy y Jellal abrían los ojos y comenzaron a correr hacia el origen de esa luz, haciendo reaccionar al maestro

TODOS RAPIDO VALLAN Y BUSQUEN A NATSU DEBE DE ESTAR ALLA DONDE SE GENERO ESA LUZ¡- todos comenzaron a dirijirse hacia alla algunos preocupados por saber que paso y otros maldiciendo sabiendo que Natsu fue el que origino ese fenómeno

¡Maldito flamitas siempre haciendo de las suyas¡- grito gray corriendo al lado de Erza

 _Natsu que hiciste?-_ penso con preocupación Erza

¡Solo espero que este bien¡- dijo Lucy haciendo que Gray la volteara a ver celoso y con el ceño fruncido regresando su mirada hacia al frente.

 **Con Natsu**

Se encontraba tirado justo en medio del desierto terreno, cuando el extraño ser arribo descendiendo del cielo observando al indefenso mago, teniendo una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro

Oooooo mira mira que tenemos aquí jajajajaja- su mirada demostraba satisfacción al momento de tocar el suelo, observando a Natsu como si de una presa indefensa se tratara- parece que le gane a khagajo jajajajajaj

Se acercó al mago estando justo enfrente de el, levanto su mano realizando unos extraños movimientos de dedos, haciendo que el cuerpo de Natsu se levantara del suelo hasta quedar completamente de pie aun inconsciente, justo al frente del extraño personaje

Mi señor estará complacido cuando le lleve tu cadáver jajajaj- lo atrajo aun mas a el para que su mano fuera rodeada de una estela color violeta moviéndola cerca del cuello de Natsu

Prepárate que este es tu fin, morirán en manos del gran Minos uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo jajajajaa- movió su mano buscando cortar la cabeza de Natsu, pretendiendo acabar así con su vida.

A solo milímetros de tocar su cuello un rayo verde logro separar a Minos de Natsu obligándolo a retroceder y soltando al mago el cual cayo con realizando un sonido sordo en el suelo

Jajajajaja ya me parecía raro que solo yo percibiera el cosmos de este mocoso- se mantuvo en su lugar aun con una sonrisa psicótica en su rostros pero con una cortada en su mejilla del a cual broto una gota de sangre

El viento soplaba velozmente levantando polvo del suelo de pronto se formó una gran nube de polvo que al desvanecerse revelo una extraña figura. Era un encapuchado con un extraño sombrero de palma, cargando en su espalda una extraña caja de un color muy llamativo

Valla valla mira nadamas no teda vergueza querer asesinar aun joven que no puede nisiquiera defenderse?- pregunto el misterioso sujeto

Jajajaj como si me interesara, dime quién eres?- exigió Minos mientras que a su alrededor comenzó a rodearlo una estela de color violeta, creando grietas en el lugar donde estaba parado

Ya que insiste… yo soy Dhoko el caballero dorado de libra- arrojo su sombrero mostrando una cabellera color marrón, un joven adulto con ojos del mismo color que su cabello, poseía una mirada de determinación mientras que a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse pequeños fragmentos de tierra y una llamas verdes lo comenzaban a rodear

Listo para la batalla?...

 **Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

Listo para el combate:

Listo para la batalla?, espectro- las llamas verdes se elevaron a gran medida mientras una fuerte ventisca hacia acto de presencia. Su mirada se posó por un momento en el joven que se encontraba en el suelo. Llamando su atención su cabello color…¡¿salmon?¡

 _¡Ese color¡…..¿no puede ser?..._ \- su vista solo se centraba en ver el cuerpo inerte de Natsu, un brillo extraño se pudo ver en la vista del peli café, como si de lágrimas acumuladas se tratara

Jajajaja no bajes nunca la guardia caballero- voltio lo más rápido que pudo, solo alcanzo a ver la retorcida expresión de alegría en la cara de su oponente, el cual tenía sus alas completamente abiertas dándole un macabro aspecto

¡toma esto, **golpe cósmico del grifo** ¡- su puño fue rodeado de una gran estela violeta, y en todo su cuerpo tomando la forma de un grifo- ¡te mandare al inframundo¡- golpeo justo su mejilla izquierda logrando mover su cabeza hacia atrás, despegando después su cuerpo completo rodeado de la estela violeta tomando la forma de una flecha arrasando todo a su paso, chocando contra una montaña de tamaño mediano haciéndola explotar por completo

Jajaj y te haces llamar caballero de oro….patético- giro apuntando su dedo hacia el cuerpo de Natsu- ahora es tu turno insecto

Ahhhh…ahhhh…. No…..detente…déjala…..-comenzó a tener convulsiones, moviendo de manera frenética su cuerpo como si buscara salir de una pesadilla

¡Que tanto balbuceas eee insecto¡- comenzó a juntar una pequeña cantidad de aura violeta en la punta de su dedo apuntando hacia Natsu- esta es tu hora…¡muere¡- un rayo salió de su dedo impactando contra el cuerpo de Natsu creando una gran nube de polvo y tierra, sin poder observar que ocurrió

Jajajaj al final fue sumamente fácil- se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse pero se detuvo de golpe- no puede ser….- se giró con una gran expresión de sorpresa viendo hacia donde disparo su rayo

El humo se comenzó a disipar, un tenue brillo dorado comenzó a resplandecer, allí estaba un escudo color dorado tan brillante y hermoso como si fuera un reflejo exacto del sol, sosteniendo el escudo, estaba el peli café con una expresión total de enojo mientras que las llamas verdes se alzaban cubriendo totalmente tanto al peli café como al peli rosa

No te lo pondré tan fácil Minos- bajo el escudo, su torso completamente desnudo con muchas cicatrices y unos músculos bien marcados y definidos-¡apenas empieza Minos¡

¡Aaaaahhhh¡- la tierra comenzó a elevarse, se agrieto el suelo, las llamas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a elevarse tomando la forma de un majestuoso dragón de más de 15 metros de altura

En Magnolia toda la gente miro hacia las montañas quedando totalmente impresionada y horrorizada por lo que miraban, un dragón color jade elevándose en la lejanía, mientras los magos que se dirigían hacia la salida de la ciudad se detuvieron quedando con expresión de total asombro, algunos comenzaban a sudar y otros solo podían temblar al ver semejante espécimen y más aún como pedazos de tierra se elevaban en ese lugar

¡El balance es total, el poder resuena en el universo, cosmos…..¡mi cosmos elévate por encima de lo infinito¡-sus ojos cambiaron de color aun verde intenso, el gran dragón observo hacia abajo y soltó un gran rugido, alzándose en vuelo y después descender en picada hacia el peli café uniéndose ambos- **¡VEN AMI ARMADURA DEL BALANCE, PROTECTORA DE LA CAZA DEL ZODIACO, LIBRA¡-** un enorme resplandor dorado se observó y del contenedor de madera que traía un inmenso cubo dorado salió de este y comenzó a tener la forma de balanza dorada la cual parecía hecha de armas, comenzando a desprenderse piza a piza y dirigirse hacia el peli café uniéndose a su cuerpo

Jajajajajajajajaaj- Minos solo podía reír y tener una sonrisa aun mayor pues delante de el estaba el peli café, con una armadura dorada, escudos en sus antebrazos unas espadas en su espalda, rodilleras con picos.

Deja me presento como tal- su voz sonaba impotente y segura- yo soy Apolo Death, caballero dorado de libra, protector de la séptima casa del zodiaco y tu peor pesadilla- un fuego dorado lo comenzó a rodear tomando la forma no solo de un dragón si no ahora también la de un tigre- listo para el combate…..

 **Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

_antes de comenzar pido perdon por todo el retraso, el motivo es que me e estado preparando para mi examen de admiciona al uni en la carrera de medicina,una carrera muy demandante y demandada por ese motivo pido disculpas por estos retrasos y por los que vendran pero ya aqui sean bienvenidos:_

* * *

 **Dorado contra morado:**

Grandes llamas doradas rodeaban al peli café, sus ojos se mantenían encendidos brillando al compás de sus llamas, frente a él, el peliblanco lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica, comenzando a expulsar llamas de color morado las cuales al alzarse toman la forma de un grifo, ambos sosteniendo la mirada a su oponente, ambas llamas, compitiendo por ver cuál era la más fuerte chocando, la verde empujaba a la morada y la morada empujando a la verde tratando de demostrar cuál de las dos es más fuerte

No me preocupa pelear con él, nuestro poder es muy similar, pero debo tener cuidado si no _él_ podría salir lastimado- pensaba el peli café mientras miraba de reojo a Natsu el cual se encontraba dando pequeños espasmos recostado en el suelo-maldición debo apurarme o su condición podría empeorar- susurro

Jajajaj ya veo que te preocupa mucho ese insecto que escondes detrás o no caballero?- se comenzó a acercar lentamente, mientras que el peli café endurecía su brazo con el cual aun sotnia el escudo y con su otra mano se dirigió a sujetar fuertemente el mango de una de las espadas gemelas- o tranquilo, no podemos hablar civilizadamente total si comenzamos una batalla podríamos llegar a destruir esa hermosa ciudad no?- Apolo poso su mirada observando como las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse dando a entender que la tarde caía dando paso a la noche

Ja de cuando acá tu un espectro se preocupa de la segura de una ciudad humana- sonreía de una manera burlona mientras el peliblanco sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos deteniendo su andar- que están gracioso?- pregunto Apolo

Que es tan fácil desconcentrar a ustedes los caballeros- se movió rápidamente propinado un potente golpe al peli café haciéndolo retroceder, se colocó delante de él, mientras Apolo abría los ojos una pequeña línea de sangre escurría de sus labios, extendió sus alas mientras una estela violeta rodeaba su mano- GOLPE COSMICO DEL GRIFO- soltó un potente golpe, reaccionando rápidamente el peli café sostuvo con sus dos manos su escudo dorado para intentar protegerse mientras Minos soltaba el golpe en el centro de este, logrando frenar por completo el potente golpe pero lamentablemente logrando romperlo en dos, separo sus manos arrojando ambas mitades del escudo, con su mano derecha tomo su espada, rodeándola de fuego dorado levantándola y descendiéndola de manera rápida en forma diagonal sobre el pecho de Minos, Minos rodeo su brazo derecho de fuego morado levantándolo para protegerse del golpe de la espada, sostuvo la hoja acercándola a él, jalando al Apolo para después propinarle un rodillazo en el abdomen haciéndolo inclinarse hacia al frente, soltando el mango de su espada, Minos levanto ambas manos, juntándolas y cerrándolas en un solo puño, dándole un golpe martillo a Apolo haciéndolo caer completamente en el suelo bocabajo creando un pequeño cráter

¿QUE PASA CABALLERO QUE NO ERES SUPERIOR?- rodeo su pierna derecha de fuego morado, levantándola y golpeado en la cabeza a Apolo mientras este solo se quejaba- VAMOS, LUCHA LUCHA LUCHA- cada palabra era un pisotón en la cabeza de Apolo en cual comenzaba a sangrar por la frente y boca.

Expulso en todo su cuerpo fuego dorado logrando hacer hacia atrás a Minos, impulsándose con sus piernas y de una manera realmente rápida se colocó delante de Minos- TU LO PEDISTE INFELIZ- fuego dorado rodeo su puño derecho- DRAGON NACIENTE- extendió su brazo hacia el peliblanco, saliendo de él una estela de fuego dorado, tomando la forma de un esplendió dragón, Minos extendió sus alas, las cuales cerro alrededor de su cuerpo para protegerse, recibiendo de lleno el ataque, mandándolo a volar sobre un pequeño grupo de árboles derivándolos por completo, quedando al final un gran cráter del cual surgía un muy brillante fuego dorado.

ESTO NO ES NADA- el fuego se volvió morado y del centro salió disparado en forma de flecha el peliblanco con un rostro que demostraba un enojo total. Apolo corrió rodeado de fuego dorado en forma de un tigre. Ambos unieron sus puños en un potente golpe creando grandes ráfagas de aire y debajo de ellos un cráter de tamaño considerable. Apolo rodeado de su fuego dorado y Minos de su fuego morado (jajaj verso sin esfuerzo XD), comenzaron a intercambiar potentes golpes mientras ráfagas de fuego tengo dorado como morado salían hacia todas direcciones así como el viento de una manera violenta, Apolo golpeo en la cara a Minos el cual movió su cara hacia un lado esquivando el golpe, respondió con un puñetazo hacia el abdomen siendo bloqueado por el brazo izquierdo de Apolo, comenzando ambos con una cadena de golpes y patadas hacia su oponente logrando ampliar el cráter donde se encontraban. Ambos lanzaron sus puños rodeados por su fuego golpeándose en la cara ambos moviéndola ligeramente hacia un lado escurriendo un poco de sangre. Saltaron hacia atrás mientras jadeaban del cansancio

Apolo no dejaba de escurrirle sangre tanto de boca como de su frente, su armadura se encontraba abollada en unas partes principalmente su guante izquierdo que iba desde su mano hasta su codo, destruido debido al uso de escudo en más de una ocasión, Minos no se encontraba mejor dado a que tenía su ojo derecho cerrado del cual escurría sangre y su pechera estaba completamente abollada con la parte del corazón completamente rota de donde brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre

Sabía que eras fuerte caballero….pero no pensé que tanto- hablaba con algo de dificultad mientras su fuego comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente- PERO ESTA PELEA ES MIA, ACABERE CONTIGO Y DESPEDASARE PARTE A PARTE A ESE MALDITO MOCOSO-cruzo sus manos hacia el cielo, abriendo sus alas de par en par mientras un inmenso grifo morado lo rodeaba hecho de fuego(ya use mucho lo de fuego pero esperen hay un motivo por el cual digo mucho esta frase solo aguanten un poco más ;D)-DESTRUCCION COSMICA GRIFICA

El grifo se levantó en vuelo y comenzó a tomar la forma de una bola de energía morada justo arriba de Minos, desprendiendo unos rayos- MUERE CABALLERO-lanzo la bola de energía la cual arrasaba con lo que encontrara dejando una estela de fuego morado en el suelo

Apolo extendió ambos brazos parando la bola de energía, destruyendo por completo los guantes y antebrazos de su mano derecha quedando desnudas ente la bola de energía.

AAAAAAAAHHHH- sostenía con fuerza la bola mientras esta se tornaba más grande empujándolo, mientras le quemaba ambas palmas de sus manos- ESTO NO ME DENTENDRA MINOS- un majestuoso dragón dorado y un tigre hechos de fuego se alzaron alrededor de Apolo, haciendo un cambio en el físico del peli café, su cabello se tornó negro y sus ojos completamente blancos y de manera sorpresivamente su armadura, en su espalda surgió un porta armas circular de una gran tamaño, dándole un aspecto de reloj de color dorado aún más brilloso que el resto de su armadura, aumentando de un tamaño aun mayor el fuego dorado de Apolo. Con todas sus fuerzas arrojo de vuelta la bola de energía hacia Minos

IMPOSIBLE- se protegió con sus alas, recibiendo de lleno la bola de energía, generando una gran explosión de fuego para después volverse un inmenso torbellino.

El torbellino se deshizo mostrando al peliblanco jadeando pesadamente con la parte superior de su armadura completamente rota, sin sus alas, sangrando de manera alarmante de su ojo derecho y su torso teniendo graves cortadas por todo el contorno de este

Miraba con gran temor a Apolo puesto que el ya mencionado expulsaba cantidades tremendas de fuego teniendo una mirada de total enojo que en mezcla al cambio de su nueva apariencia generaba una versión relamente atemorizante ante los ojos de Minos.

Tu buscaste esto desde el inicio Minos asi que PREPARATE- estiro ambos brazos, alarmando al peliblanco el cual solo puedo hacerse hacia atrás-LOS CIEN DRAGONES NACIENTES SUPREMOS- detrás de él la forma de 100 dragones dorados con ojos completamente rojos se dirigían hacia Minos

AAAAAAAAHHH MALDICION- los 100 dragones golpearon uno por uno en el alzándolo de manera horizontal generando una serie de explosiones por cada choque. Quedando al final solo 10 dragones se unieron formando uno solo- REY DRAGON SUPREMO- abrió sus fauces devorando completamente al peliblanco generando una pequeña explosión que al momento de disiparse, el cuerpo de Minos caía de manera libre golpeando sonoramente el suelo, con su ojo izquierdo completamente abierto del temor

Lo logre- volvió a su estado normal, dándole la espalda al ya muerto juez del inframundo si notar como el cuerpo de este desaparecía en pequeñas partículas moradas sin dejar ni una solo muestra de su cuerpo- tengo que ayudar a Natsu- camino de manera relajada hacia el pelirosa sin notar como en una pequeña esfera rosada con el símbolo de fairy tail se encontraba todo el gremio justo encima de el con la cara en asombro total. Disipando lentamente aun con algunos miembros en shock por la atemorizante batalla que acababan de presenciar….

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Minutos atrás:_

CORRAN DEBEMOS BUSCAR A NATSU- los miembros de Fairy Tail se dirigían hacia la salida de Magnolia, rumbo al origen de la potente luz que minutos atrás había sido presenciada en toda la ciudad.

 _Natsu eres un idiota…siempre haces de las tuyas IMBRECIL-_ maldecía mentalmente Erza siendo seguida por Gray y Lucy. Gray solo tenía una cara de enojo mientras que la pelirrubia demostraba preocupación en su mirada

RAPIDO DEBEMO…- la tierra comenzó a temblar, todos los miembros del gremio se detuvieron, algunos apenas conseguían sostenerse de pie- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO QUE ES ESTO?- Erza invoco una espada, mientras se postraba en una rodilla y con su espada hacia equilibrio para evitar derrumbare, muchos miembros del gremio ya hacían en el suelo debido a, los temblores se comenzaron a intensificar, generando grandes grietas

HIJOS DEBEMOS CONTINUAR….LEVANTENSE-Macarov tomo su forma de gigante y con la ayuda de Juvia, Gray, Levi, generaron una especia de plataforma de hielo que flotaban varias metros sobre el suelo, teniendo escrita la palabra "vuelo", debajo de esta- JUVIA, SUBE A TODOS CON TU MAGIA-del cuerpo de la maga peli azul comenzaron a dispersarse diversos tentáculos de agua con los cuales comenzó a absorber a cada uno de los miembros, hasta quedar arriba en la plataforma. Cuando todos estuvieron arriba de la misma, Levi escribió en el aire la palabra "avanzar" en un costado de la plataforma para que posterior mente esta comenzara a avanzar.

Bien ahora podremos ir más rápido- comenzaron a flotar, pero de pronto, casas, comercios, se fueron agrietando hasta que muchos comenzaron a derrumbarse, grandes fragmentos de piedra, roca y ladrillos comenzaron a esparcirse por el suelo, grandes grietas se comenzaron a generar, algunas expulsando nubes de vapor, la gente comenzaba a correr pero tropezaban dado a que mientras todo esto pasaba la tierra seguía temblando. La catedral Kardia, se partió en dos, las bellas y altas torres se comenzaron a partir, derrumbándose, una inmensa grieta se abrió debajo de la catedral, esta, se derrumbó por completo mientras erra succionada por la grieta. Los magos no podían creer lo que observaron, como de un momento a otro lo que eran grandes casas, negocios, calles, escuelas, estaban completamente desmoronados, algunas casa se encontraban en llamas y muchas estructuras más fueron tragadas por las grietas. La gran catedral Kardia, el máximo símbolo de representación de Magnolia, había desaparecido completamente, a aquellos cristales con hermosas figuras, las inmensas torres que se lazaban orgullosas, la gran campana dorada de la misma, todo reducido y compactado en un solo escombros de roca, vidrio y polvo.

No…no puede ser- Mirajane cubría su boca con sus dos manos callando los gemidos lastimeros, mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella y Lissana eran abrazada por Elfman el cual también se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula- ¿maestro por qué paso esto?- el pequeño hombre, que ya había retomado su tamaño original, únicamente tenía una seria mirada, apretando fuertemente su puños. Todos los magos estaban en situaciones similares, llorando, gimoteando, Levy siendo abrazada por Gajeel y Gray abrazando a Lucy. Erza solo podía estar de rodillas mirando todo el desastre, soltando lágrimas de su único ojo real. Jellal y Wendy a pesar de todo seguían viendo al horizonte esperando llegar para encontrar a Natsu.

Makarov-chan dejen sus lamentaciones para después lo importante es que continúen hasta la colina- una pequeña niña pelirrubia, descalza, con un lindo vestido color azul y blanco, con unos adornos asemejado alas en su cabeza aparecía justo al lado de Macarov- ¿primera?,¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto volteando a verla, la pequeña niña, Mavis Vermillon, primera maestra de Fairy Tail, tenía una mirada de tristeza y dolor- eso no importa, Macarov-chan, debemos seguir avanzando, aquello que origino, esta desgracia esta en esa colina- volteándose, apunto en un punto en la lejanía en una pequeña colina situada justo entre 2 grandes montañas

Pero primera debemos ayudar a nuestra gente debemo…-no termino de hablar- DIJE QUE DEBEMOS IR HACIA ALLA, COMO PRIMERA MAESTRA DE FAIRY TAIL LES ORDENO SEGUIR LA ORDEN DE SU MAESTRA- una voz cargada de enojo y gran autoridad, escuchada por todos los miembros, dejando al pequeño maestro con los ojos abiertos, pues nunca había escuchado a la maestra levantar la voz a tal magnitud ni con semejante tono- es..esta bien, Levy llévanos allá de inmediato- la Macgarden solo asintió siendo aún abrazada por Gajeel, teniendo aun rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. Invoco su magia de escritura y la plataforma se comenzó a mover, a mediad que avanzaban solo podían mirar como el 50% de la ciudad fue completamente destruida por el terremoto, grandes estragos ocurridos y tantas vidas perdidas.

Los magos solo podían agachar la cabeza evitando hacer contacto con su alrededor.

La plataforma seguía su curso muchos magos del grima dejaron de llorar y empezaban a hablar entre ellos- maestra, ¿Qué es tan importante que debemos abandonar a nuestra ciudad en un momento como este?- pregunto Macarov mientras miraba seriamente su destino, la pequeña colina.

Eso es algo complicado Mararov-chan como sabes he vivido mucho tiempo y obtenido una gr an información del mundo mágico, pero también solo he podido rasgas un poco de un mundo que a permanecido oculto para nosotros durante eones, Macarov-chan- el pequeño hombre solo podía observar ala pelirrubia con gran duda

¿De qué mundo habla, maestra?, ¿qué puede ser tan peligroso o poderoso para que nadie tenga noción o conocimiento del mismo?- un pequeño destello de temor fue reflejado en los ojos del maestro- el mundo del cosmos- Macarov se mostró aún más confundido- maestra, cosmos, ¿Qué eso?-

Macarov-chan, el cosmos es….-una potente luz violeta comenzó a alzarse, pero de pronto una estela en forma de flecha morada salio disparada desde la misma colina, estrellándose contra con la gran montaña, destruyéndola en mil pedazos.

Las personas presentes solo podían mirar con asombro y temor como de un momento a otro una gran montaña exploto-¿ que….que mierda?, jiji, ¿que significa esto?- Laxus comenzó a dispersar pequeñas descargas eléctricas en caso de que algo peligroso se acercara-no lo se pero debemos…- de los restos de la montaña una estela verde se movió rápidamente de nuevo a la pequeña colina, dejando completamente extrañados a todos los miembros.

En la misma, de pronto algo insolito comenzó a emerger, un gran dragon completamente de fuego dorado apareció en la colina, todos, la plataforma se detuvo, nadie parecía moverse, el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Ag..Agnoligia..-Erza fue la primera en poder articular una palabra, todos los demás de forma instintiva comenzaron a retroceder, algunos solo podían seguir mirando como el poderoso dragón estaba en la colina. Pero de un momento a otro el dragón comenzó a hacender y después con el mismo impulso con el que hacendio, comenzó a bajar en picada, creando una potente luz dorada, desapareciendo.

Imposible, todos rápido bajen debemos de ir, recuerden manténganse alerta y no se separen, ¿entendido?-desapareció la plataforma y todos comenzaron a correr- SI- mientras corrían, solo podían observarse como potentes destellos de dorado y morado se alzaban, todos se mantenían alerta, pero de un momento a otro, una estela dorada paso rosando sus cabezas, golpeando un pequeño bosque el cual dejaron atrás, este se comenzó a incendiar con un potente fuego morado, surgiendo de el una extraña figura, mientras que de parte de atrás la figura de un majestuoso tigre rodeado de llamas comenzó a correr hacia la extraña figura morada de mismo modo que esta. Los magos se encontraban rodeados, en medio de un colisión de dos potentes figuras, la maestra realizo un pequeño Firy Shapire, una burbuja rosada con el logo de fairy tail los rodeo despareciéndolos, para después estar justo encima de donde colisionaban las dos estelas. Solo pudiendo quedar en un asombro aun mayor al ver como de esas estelas 2 figuras, dos hombres con majestuosas armaduras comenzaron a intercambiar una serie de potentes golpes, generando un inmenso cráter en el suelo, después de unos minutos en los cuales todo el terreno quedo completamente árido, uno de los hombres, el pelicafe, recibió de lleno una esfera morada de parte de un pelibalnco que estaba en mal estado, para después recibir su propio ataque, el pelicafe aumento el fuego dorado que lo rodeaba, realizando un potente ataque del cual salieron 100 dragones dorados con los ojos rojos, levantando al peliblanco impactando y una vez en el aire se generó un inmenso dragón el cual devoro al peliblanco. Cullo cuerpo comenzó a caer en picada hasta tocar el suelo, con un sonido sordo, quieto y sin respiración alguna. El sujeto de pelo café se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a alejar, sin detnerse a mirar el como el cuerpo de su oponente derrotado comenzaba a dispersarse en pequeñas partículas moradas, dejando solo la nada en donde debería estar su cuerpo.

Los miembros del gremio salieron de el Fairy Shappire, solo para mirar como el pelicafe se arrodillaba cerca de lo que parecía el cuerpo de otra persona, inconsciente, pero con un extraño color de pelo, el cual ellos pudieron reconocer

NATSU- fue el grito colectivo, llamando la atención del pelicafe, volteándose y dándoles una mirada amenazante…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Antes que nada HOLAAAAAAAA jejejejej como prometi ya realize mis examenes asi que espero poder pasar al menos uno y entrar en la uni (TwT), bien en lo que me dan mis resultado y eso de la espera comenzare a seguir mis historia y espero poder subir un capitulo nuevo de cada una por lo menos una vez a la semana si no me da flojera jejejejej bueno sin mas (UwU)/*** le ganamos a Alemania suuuuuuu XD_

* * *

 _Hola_ /pensamiento

¡Esperen¡/ grito leve

HAAAAAA/grito fuerte

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** ¿Qué mierda?

 _¿Dónde estoy_?- flotaba por el universo, rodeado de brillantes estrellas- _¿Qué ocurre, porque no me puedo mover?_ \- forcejeando sus brazos sin poder mover un solo musculo, consiguiendo únicamente abrir los ojos

PERO QUE MIERDA- abriendo enormemente sus ojos observando todo lo que lo rodea, la bruma espacial, la luces y las estrellas- COMO LLEGE AL ESPACIO

Una potente luz lo fue rodeando- QUE RAYOS- muchas luces de diversos colores comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, la luz lo segó un momento obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, para abrirlos y encontrarse en un frondoso bosque lleno de vida- ¿qué?- descendió poco a poco hacia el suelo, cayendo de rodillas

Ya me puedo mover- estirando sus brazos y piernas viendo hacia todos lados analizando el lugar- se parece mucho al bosque donde vivo- camino hacia un pequeño riachuelo para beber agua y limpiarse la cara, pero del otro lado vio a dos siluetas correando en la orilla del mismo

Hey…..ESPEREN- se lanzó para llegar a la otra orilla persiguiendo a ambas siluetas, corriendo detrás de ambas, escuchando risas de niños, una más aguda que la otra, persiguiéndolos hasta llegar al lugar donde nace el riachuelo, una hermosa laguna rodeada de árboles, siendo sus aguas tan cristalinas haciéndola parecer como un espejo. Perdiendo el rastro de ambas siluetas se acercó a la orilla de la laguna viendo los frondosos árboles y como el viento movía sus hojas, un sonido y vista agradable.

Las risas se volvieron a escuchar, girándose en la orilla de la laguna vio a dos niños jugando, acercándose un poco más los vio detalladamente. Una niña de no más de 7 años de pelo morado con las puntas blancas, un hermoso par ojos color celeste, con un tono de piel pálido, vestida con una toga y en ambas muñecas, unas pulseras doradas. Miro al niño y grande fue su sorpresa, un niño de 8 años con el pelo de color carmesí con mechones blancos, ojos color celeste, iguales a los de la niña, un poco más bronceado, sin camisa mostrando un cuerpo algo marcado para la edad del pequeño, teniendo un pantalón de cuero con rodilleras y botas de combate. Lo que más lo sorprendió es que tenía las mismas facciones que él cuándo niño y la inigualable sonrisa marca Dragnell.

Oni-san mira mira, tiene forma de corazón- la niña estiro sus manos mostrando una pequeña piedra con forma de corazón- hoooooooooooo es hermosa one-chan, mira te enseñare algo- se la arrebato de sus manos

¡Oni-chan¡- apretando sus manitas e inflando sus mejillas con un adorable sonrojo. Natsu solo pudo reír ante la mirada de la pequeña- ¡ta-cha¡- le mostro un collar hecho de una pequeña cadena de oro con el centro, la pequeña piedra en forma de corazón.

¡Oni-chan es hermoso¡- la tomo con sus pequeñas manos admirando la forma y belleza con la que hizo el collar- ¿pero de donde sacaste la cadena?-acerco el collar a su pecho mirando al niño, mientras el solo sonreía colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza

La tome de Shion-sensei jejejejej no creo que le preocupe- tenía una gran sonrisa infantil- que malo eres oni-chan Shion-san se enojara jejeje- se unió a la risa de su hermano. El niño se acercó y tomo el collar mientras la niña se recogía el cabello, paso detrás de ella, colocándole delicadamente el collar

Es hermoso oni-chan, te prometo que siempre lo tendré conmigo- volteándose y abrazando al niño regresando del mismo modo el abrazo. Todo esto siendo observado por Natsu sin saber por qué pero sintiendo nostalgia al ver tan enternecedor momento. De pronto la misma luz lo volvió a envolver alejándolo de los pequeños recorriendo el mismo túnel de luces que lo volvió a segar momentáneamente. Cayendo delicadamente, abriendo los ojos, se encontraba en una gran sala rodeada de antorchas, pilares de mármol labrados (esto si no lo sé describir muy bien es el santuario donde se encuentra el patriarca) mirando alrededor vio a 12 imponentes figuras todas con armaduras doradas, pero, sin poder ver sus caras, solo su cacos que las cubren, todos mirando hacia al frente, miro al mismo lugar que ellos, una persona se encontraba arrodillada dándole la espalda, frente a la persona arrodillada se encontraba un hombre por lo visto en su compleción.

Portando una túnica que lo cubría completamente, un collar de oro y un casco de oro con la estatuilla de un águila y en su mano una espada dorada con grabados que nunca antes había observado- los tiempos oscuros nos alcanzaron, somos los aquí presentes la muestra de la superación, somos el origen, los fundadores, los antiguos- acercándose, lentamente, Natsu siguió sus movimientos como el extraño personaje rodeaba dando vueltas de manera lenta alrededor de la persona arrodillada

Somos los primeros en usar este poder sagrado, nuestra obligación es proteger la paz, la verdad, el amor y la vida de todo mal que ose cubrir con sus manos el mundo, proteger de la oscuridad y con nuestra alma ¡con nuestro cosmos iluminar el sendero a aquellos que nos siguen y los siguen a ellos pues nosotros somos los caballeros de la esperanza, los caballeros de Athene SOMOS LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO¡- levanto la espada incrustándola en el suelo mientras las demás figuras se postraban- ¡caballeros, ¿QUE SOMOS?¡

LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO…..

Ahora tu- se dirigió a la persona a sus pies- toma la espada y demuestra con tu valor lo que eres- Natsu se acercó a aquella persona y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerla, era el pequeño niño que vio en aquella laguna, más grande con el pelo más largo y más maduro por su mirar. El joven de pelo escarlata tomo la hoja de la espada y deslizando su mano en ella, se cortó, una herida que comenzaba a sangrar, el que tenía la túnica le pasó un pequeño plato donde el peli-escarlata deposito su sangre llenando completamente, alejando su mano

Con tu sangre valiente guerrero generaras vida donde solo hay consciencia y poder- de las sombras salió una mujer muy hermosa y de espectacular figura, Natsu se llevó una segunda gran sorpresa esa mujer era la niña, la pequeña que junto con el peli-escarlata vio juntos en aquella laguna. Su cabello morado más largo, atado en una cola de caballo y con dos mechones recurriendo su cara vestida una bata que enmarcaba su figura, en su mano derecha sostenía un báculo dorado con forma de un águila abriendo sus alas uniéndolas en un círculo, mientras que en su mano izquierda una pequeña esfera blanca que brillaba con gran intensidad- patriarca por favor dame su sangre- el ahora identificado patriarca tomo el plato con su sangre, la peli-morada estiro su mano izquierda, abriendo su palma coloco la pequeña esfera en el plato. Esta comenzó a absorber la sangre hasta dejar el plato seco, la pequeña esfera floto hasta quedar gusto al frente del peli-escarlata brillando con gran intensidad cubriendo con su brillo al peli-escarlta. Disminuyendo su brillo, allí, de pie se encontraba el mismo portando una gloriosa armadura blanca, un peto con trazados de alas rojos y dorados, brazales que iban desde la punta de sus nudillos al codo, hombreas dobles recortadas una pancera con trazados dorados, botas tobilleras que recorren desde la punta del pie a las mis rodillas siendo protegidas por dos rubíes, en los talones un par de alas diminutas. La más resaltable y singular es que en su cabeza lleva una pequeña tiara con la forma de la cabeza de un caballo blanco terminando en ambos lados de su cara en unas pequeñas alas.

EL DIA DE HOY A NACIDO UN NUEVO CABALLERO DE PEGASO- las 12 figuras y la peli-morada, la cual tenía una sonrisa fraternal, se colocaron delante de él observándolo- ahora dinos, ¿quién eres tú?

Yo….yo…yo soy…. YO SOY PERSEO DRAGNELL- colocando su puño derecho en el corazón- CABALLERO DIVINO DE PEGASO, PROTECTOR DEL COSMOS, DE LA DIOSA ATHENA, LA PAZ, EL AMOR Y LIBERTAD DE ESTA TIERRA- miro a la peli-morada sonriendo enormemente.

Natsu se encontraba en shock, allí delante suyo hacia un Dragnell alguien con su mismo apellido, antes de poder seguir mirando la misma luz lo volvió a envolver pasando por el mismo túnel de luces transportándolo hacia otro lugar. Abriendo los ojos miro como toda una ciudad se encontraba en ruinas, llamas, gritos de dolor, agonía y desesperación, muchos cadáveres ya hacían en todas las calles, algunos civiles otros con armaduras extrañas negras, rojas, blancas, doradas, escarlatas, algunas con alas u otras con armas.

 _¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué pasa?_ – siguió flotando hasta llegar a una gran ciudadela construida de una forma espectacular, pilares, estatuas, escaleras (el santuario jejej tampoco lo se describir muy bien XD) todas con las mismas características de la ciudad, 12 casas, 12 destruidas, cadáveres de mujeres, hombres con diversas y extrañas armaduras, muertos. Siguió viajando hasta llegar a las punta más alta de la ciudadela, en un peñasco, donde estaba la estatua de una mujer labrada en mármol sosteniendo en su mano derecha una estatua de un ángel y en la otra un escudo dorado. Además de la estatua, se encuentran dos personas un hombre y una mujer, reconociéndolos claramente Perseo Dragnell con su armadura puesta rota en algunas partes abollada en otras, sin una hombrera de lado izquierdo y la peli-morada portando ahora una armadura dorada con matices carmesís una pechera que la protege completamente desde el cuello a su cintura, hombreras redondas, brazales rojos con los nudillos dorados, una pancera con forma de pentágonos dorada con centro en forma de carmesí, botas de combate que van desde la planta de sus pies con la forma de tacón bajo hasta medio muslo, en su espalda un par grande de alas doradas con pequeños matices carmesís y un casco que cubre la mayor parte de su cabeza, un clásico casco griego (su casco clásico). Abollada en pequeñas partes de la misma

Athena-ne-chan el patriarca ha muerto, solo estamos tu y yo- Perseo la miro, ayudándola a pararse, mientras ella se retrancaba un poco en su baculo- Perseo-ni debes irte, mientras uno siga vivo el santuario tendrá un futuro- sonreía tristemente, tomando con sus manos un pequeño collar en forma de corazón y cadena de oro

Perseo solo la miro mientras le sonreía tomando sus manos- que clase de hermano mayor seria si no puedo proteger a mi hermanita- tomo sus mejillas y con gran cariño beso su frente abrazándola delicadamente, mientras Athena le regresaba del mismo modo el abrazo- están aquí

Termino el abrazo mirando como la última estructura en buenas condiciones explotaba rodeada de un intenso fuego carmesí, surgiendo de él 11 extrañas figuras que desprendían una intensa aura de poder increíble, atrás de ellos flotando una persona, con imponentes alas, de brazos cruzados los miraba con egocentrismo

Athena-nee recuerda siempre esto, mientras el mal surja, los caballeros de la esperanza perduran y el caballo alado siempre protegerá a su princesa- unas hermosas alas blancas brotaron de su espalda, de su tiara un caso le cubrió la cabeza completamente, dejando el espacio para sus ojos y en su frente de la pequeña cabeza de caballo, un par de alas las cuales terminaban en sus costados del casco le cubrieron.

Porque la princesa siempre confiara en el- de la estatua broto el escudo, donde Athena lo tomo y con el escudo en mano, creo una barrera dorada que los protegió a ambos de un relámpago carmesí que los ataco, levantándose una cortina de humo, al dispersarse Perseo voló hacia el ente alado con fuego azul rodeándolo

HAAAAAAA COMETA PEGASO…..

Una gran luz se expando segando a Natsu pasando por el túnel de luces para regresar al mismo lugar donde comenzó, el espacio.

Que…que mierda- solo dudas recorrieran su cabeza sin saber que paso o quienes eran esas personas- ¿cabellero del zodiaco?, ¿Athena?, ¿Peseo?, ¿un Dragnell?, no sé qué fue todo eso

Jejeje eso fue tu ancestro mi dragonico amigo…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
